A connecting structure of an outlet terminal and a jet regulator comprises an outlet terminal and a jet regulator, the outlet terminal is disposed with an outlet passage, the jet regulator is detachably assembled in the outlet passage in the outlet direction, the jet regulator is disposed with a fixing shell portion, the outlet passage is disposed with internal thread, the fixing shell portion is disposed with an external thread, the fixing shell portion is fixedly assembled in the outlet passage by the thread connection. It has disadvantages: 1. the thread increases manufacturing cost, the screw teeth are easily damaged; 2. the fixing shell portion needs to dispose with protrusion for user to rotate, otherwise specific device is needed to assemble and disassemble; 3. operation is not convenient to screw-in or screw-out with circles.